The dinner
by I don't know what name invent
Summary: Impossible in this and all possible universes Fluff, or the path to a man's heart lies through your sufferings Warning! terrible OOS and most likely AU
1. Plan B

**First, many thanks to administrators (this is they accept an application for registration, isn't they?);second, in my opinion, my english grammar is rather suck, and I won't surprised if there are some mistakes, so if you will find some please let me know; and ... happy reading! ^_^**

* * *

Hirako as others representatives of the stronger sex to the utmost extent stared at girl standing on the "second floor" of their warehouse. She was low, of a slim build. The tips of her blond flowing hair tickled her creamy shoulders. She was wearing a summer free light blue dress. And all would be okay, but for some reason she terribly embarrassed, and her face was tomato-red, just like a costume at one of his friend. Wait!

- Hiyori? - Shinji asked cautiously, well, his little monkey couldn't be this beauty.

However, the girl even more made a wry her face. And in truth she was. With the realization of this Hirako also wrinkled grimace and somehow discontentedly asked:

- What the hell are you so dressed up?

Immediately in the former captain of the fifth squad flew shoe with two-inch heel and broke his nose for the thousandth time. Meanwhile, while the rest recovered after this prank Hiyori in one shoe, and, almost in tears, ran to her room. Loudly slammed the door, she collapsed on her bed and cried. Normal men, seeing a beautiful elegant girl usually tell her how good she looks and other compliments. And this ... he's definitely not normal! How rude to her! After that she had to wear a dress and suffer all the rest torments this morning?! Really even with all that stuff ... she to him not a bit sweet? .. Hiyori sobbed even harder.

Unknown she would have lain so until the evening if her hysterics had been interrupted by strong bang the door and sonorous irritated female voice:

- Why are you burst into tears like hysterical woman?!

As soon as Sarukagi heard this question, she immediately frowned, raised herself on her elbows and also loudly asked:

- Like hysterical woman?! How dare you ask me such a cheeky question?! Dissatisfied with something?! The only one who can be dissatisfied here - it's me! Your stupid dressing yielded no fruit!

He even didn't throw me puny approving look!

Idiot! No, I'm a fool that agreed to this! They are all now will laugh at me at least a week and recall it to me all my life!

Hiyori with an upset fell tear-stained pillow.

- Hmm ... strange ... Rose and Love, now standing at the door and listening to our conversation, told that you in this outfit very sweet.

Sarukagi, though blonde, but did not suffer a lack of brains and turned the volume down . Lisa sat on the edge of the bed and said quietly:

- You didn't even give him time ...

- He asked me what the hell I was so dressed up!

- He was surprised. Blurted out without thinking.

- He always does, without thinking everything related to me!

Yadomaru decided not to spend nerve cells and gave the blonde cry out. Luckily, it only took about ten minutes. Hiyori with puffy pink face rose, drew level with a woman and a very quiet whisper said, so quiet that if the brunette was not sitting there, she would not have heard:

- Lisa ... thank you for everything you've done ...

- Are you going to give up?!

- Yes ...

- But you have been trying just a year! Some try century and more, and you're just a year!

- But about ordinary people, we are talking about? If there nothing good with this imbecile for the year, the further will only get worse! In addition, we have tried everything: and gift tax expensive and desired gifts for the new year and birthday, card and chocolates on Valentine's Day, I even started to beat him less, and now the dress! None of this helps!

- And just tell him that you love him by no means impossible?

- What are you? If he would reject my recognition! ..

Hiyori seemed about to cry again, but Lisa prevented it:

- Well, first of all, what you started pounding him less is erased with this, that today you almost turn him Volan de Mort, and secondly, another trump card stayed in our sleeve.

- What?

- Let's just say, through what lies the path to a man's heart?

- Well, through the stomach.

- Exactly. Make him dinner of his favorite dishes, after all you are good in cooking

- For anything! It's all the same, what I would say to him: «I love you»! Besides, I do not think that with a menagerie of other visoreds will be this kind of dinner.

- First of all, saying: "Besides, I do not think that with a menagerie of other visoreds will be this kind of dinner", - you said that the dinner is quite possible. Then, if such subtle hints don't reach to «your» Shinji, we begin to use heavy artillery. And if you're so much worry about the others, leave this problem for me, - loud finished, Yadomaru poked herself in the chest with her thumb, squeezing the rest in fist, - Or do you want to register in the social network, add him to friends and allure him by letters, written under my direction and then he finds out that by whom they were written, when he will ask for dating in the real world?! Maybe you even want to wait for the moment when he will find another?! Shinji womanizer, it's easily for him!

Sarugaki realized that her elder friend absolutely right, so she just decided to agree.


	2. Feelings

While Hiyori cut the vegetables for the lasagna and paste, let's talk about something.

Hiyori love Shinji?! Yes, of course you do not understand, however, as well as this natural blond, but Sarukagi Hiyori really loved Hirako Shinji. Hiyori didn't know why it was he, otherwise, she would have found a lot of arguments to overpersuade herself, but that's been going on for two hundred years Sarugaki loved underdeveloped former captain of the fifth division. The blonde did not remember exactly when this phenomenal comprehension pinched her butt. In the beginning, of course, she refused to agree with her foolish heart, but the more responsibilities of shinigami forced them to stay away from each other, the more a former lieutenant of the twelfth detachment wanted to see her beloved. Hiyori knew exactly that she loved him not for appearance, in his mare's face and skinny body had nothing to love. But the fact that he had sheltered her, not knowing anything at all of her when they had been children and lived in Rukongai, had protected her from attacking her boys and other living creatures, had shared with her extracted food, sat with her when she had a fever, and, of course, taught her to fight on swords and control reiatsu pretty good reasons for the holiest feeling. Naturally she reciprocated in him signs of attention: she had learned to cook tasty, because before jazz more than anything in the world he had loved to eat; she had remembered all the advice he'd given her; she beat him when he said something stupid, that he didn't do it with other people, because he would have exactly run into trouble. Only for some reason he did not notice it ...

Hiyori «woke up» and hastened to turn off the gas under a saucepan, of which almost did not escape boiling water, together with spaghetti. Fool, almost destroyed dish! And what she was so worried? Well think of it, if Lisa did not find an excuse to take away the guys on the whole evening, and they will have dinner with them-or even worse - to watch them. Well, okay, if this degenerate would not understand her and this time, or even worse- to understand and ridicule her. Do not care! .. Well, no, wait, nothing of the kind will happen!

The second person, whom Sarugaki trusted after Hirako was precisely Yadomaru. Precisely brunette blonde told about her love, and she, in turn, had understood her, endorsed and even said that with pleasure to help. And now for a year Lisa invented grandiose plans to make Hirako say long awaited words and together with Hiyori experienced failures due to his thick skin. The girl hoped that and this time she would try and help her.

Well, Shinji... let's hope, that the law of the meal would act on him.


	3. Candlelight dinner

Sarugaki already prepared everything and was going to lay the table, when suddenly ... the lights went out. From the surprise blonde forgot that on her way around the table were ill-fated stools, about which, of course, she stumbled, dropping on the floor just cooked crostini and Frittata. This was followed by loud cursing, on which, of course, responded and came running.

- Hiyori, are you okay? - Hirako shouted with enthusiasm, until looked at her attentively. As soon as that happened, he discontentedly scowled. Hiyori in response arcuately arched her eyebrows and was about to say something rude, when she noticed that her knees were covered with blue cloth. She was still wearing that dress? Moreover and with her hair down? Blushing because she was «so» in fact, the entire day, Hiyori got up, brushed herself off, and finally answered:

- Of course, I'm okay, baldy! I'm not some kind cute girl, that something happened to me because of such nonsense!

The man sniffed.

Well, that although instead of that devilish shoes were homemade lemon slippers with little heads of pink bunnies.

By the way about them... He took out of nowhere white shoe, handed it to her and said:

- In our area off the light, and it seems except us are no one in warehouse.

Lisa, definitely, well done, that kept her promise and took others away, but why did she cut the wire in order to the light off? At least she could warn her. Candlelight dinner, no doubt, was the edge of romance of eating of food, but Sakuragi didn't particularly liked it. Out of her reverie she was taken out by Shinji standing opposite:

- Okay, you already prepared everything? Excellent. In that case lay out all the while I'll go look for candles.

Scoundrel as quickly ran away that she even didn't have time to give him a slap for such improper attitude towards lady. Oh well. With rapture, throwing away, far poor furniture blonde started to slowly transfer her creations to the living room, where they all usually ate. Meanwhile, blond brought, it seems, all the candles, which were in their home, and built a path from the kitchen to the dining area. As soon as were done seems to be all preparations, both with a quiet mind decided that they could eat. Approaching Hirako stared at a small oval wooden table for four persons on which were antipasto, risotto, lasagna, pasta and some drinks. Most of all he liked Italian food ... there most certainly have been some dirty trick! Food is not fresh, or a laxative had been poured. But seeing as Hiyori eating bruschetta with common plate, he decided that maybe a meal was normal and sat down to eat with her. But here all the same something wrong. Mm-m, and the food really was very good, however, the former lieutenant of twelfth squad well cooked still in Rukongai. The guys ate in silence, sitting opposite to each other. Their dinner was lighted by candles of different sizes and colors, but all for some reason were of cylindrical shape, placed everywhere, at random, which is why in the living room was light enough. Certainly not like in the movies and restaurants, where on the table stand a three-toed candleholder, but it was even more romantic. Nothing happened. Shinji was more and more nervous and decided not to torment himself more and asked:

- Hiyori ... why all of this?

- What are you mean?

- You know that I love Italian food ... and you don't like it especially.

- Yes, don't like. And today's unexpectedly decided to cook. We women after all haven't logic at all.

- Are you sure? - Hirako glared at her with such look that was not possible not to chain hers. It seems that she didn't answer. He asked in a different way:

- Expensive and desired gifts for the new year and birthday cards and candy on Valentine's Day, you started to beat me less, dress, and even dinner in an intimate setting ... are you sure that you don't want to say me anything?

Wait a minute, he knew it all? Perhaps did he somehow react if he would...

Hiyori, already satisfied her hunger, got up from the stool to go to her room. However Shinji put his left hand on her right, than stopped her, and once again asked:

- Hiyori, please ... you know that I'm worried.

Sarugaki not want to admit her love for him, no that you, not in any way, she just wanted to calm his anxiety:

- Shinji I... in general I... I... I love you...

On a man's face appeared wide toothy smile, temporarily preventing him laugh. Blonde freed her hand and was going to run, not to humiliate herself even more. But Hirako firmly grabbed her by the wrist, threw across the table, put on his lap and yet laughed. Hiyori not very well understood such behavior, it even scared her:

- Shinji...

- So you gave up year later ha-ha-ha-ha!

He knew. His stupid reaction terribly enraged her:

- Idiot, unless you experience these feelings, don't you dare laugh at my!

Blond stopped his laughter. His lips stretched into a strange warm smile and his eyes filled with incomprehensible kindness:

- Little fool...

Blonde was going to answer rudely on name-calling, when he gently kissed her, parted her lips with his own, came close to her her teeth. Hiyori, of course, in contrast to Shinji, didn't close her eyes, expanded them and left open throughout their short kiss. As soon as he pulled away, Sarugaki asked:

- Shinji...

- Did you really think that I would just suffer all, what are you doing with me, eh?!

The girl took it as a mockery, but for some reason decided not to beat him.

- And how long are you so?

- More since the moment when allowed you to live with me.

- And about my feelings you for a long time you know?

- More when you worked month on Urahara to pay him for the records, which he got for you from America.

- Then why did you not say anything?

- That the man confesses his love the girl too corny, so I wanted you to confess.

- Fool ...

- It is better to tell me who gave you advice all this year, I know that you yourself would not have guessed.

- Lisa - the girl somehow shyly and girly giggle.

- Is she also take away all guys anywhere?

Sarugaki nodded.

- We'll have to say thank her after.

- Yeah.

- And how many they will not be home?

- The whole evening.

- Well, this is magnificent! – Shinji somehow cunningly smiled, stood up, grabbed Hiyori with him, went to the ill-lit part of the room and there threw her on the couch, and himself nestled on top, leaning on his knees and hands, placed on either side of her figure.


	4. Meanwhile

Meanwhile, the rest visoreds had finished their ramen in a Chinese restaurant.

- Lisa, remind us again why we could not have dinner at home? - Kensei asked, grabbing noodles with chopsticks.

- I'm telling you for the umpteenth time, the guys now have a romantic dinner after which Shinji, realizing what a wonderful and perfect Hiyori, declares his love - said irritably Yadomaru, bringing to the mouth piece of meat with the flatware.

- And how much will we sit here?

- I don't know how much food needs for Shinji to admit to himself stop torturing Hiyori and tell her that he loves her too.

- And it was impossible to immediately ask him to do it?

- Kensei-baka! Then it would not be romantic! - yammered Mashiro sitting next to her former captain and slammed him with the fist into his shoulder.

- Lisa, you're so sweet, only you could hit upon to it - a dreamy Rose said, leaning cheek on his hand.

- Look who's talking! - barked brunette.

- So how long are we have to stuck here? - Love asked, stirring the remaining vegetables with chopsticks in his bowl.

- I promised that we will not announce before twelve.

- So late... I heard that at this time people are often attacked by gangsters - Hachi said excitedly.

- Oh, take it easy, Hachigen, if that happens, as a ransom, we give them all the porn manga Lisa - grinning replied Muguruma.

Everyone laughed, except the insulted Lisa.

* * *

**Yes, I know that laid it out ... put it mildly, strangely, but I laid out the work on this site for the first time, I don't know everything well and I was very nervous. Maybe it's stupid reason but I beg you not judge me harshly for it. ^_^**


End file.
